Sunsets and Summer Secrets
by The Shit Starters
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow go on vacation to Okinawa with their families and happen to cross paths. But the once they see each other back in Karakura,the summer's secrets are out! AU OOCness...  Lady Erin
1. Vacation!

"I-CHI-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Isshin Kurosaki called from the steps.

Ichigo frowned at his father's display of stupidity but answered nonetheless.

"Whaaaaat,old man?"

Isshin fell to the ground in a dramatic fashion with the back of his hand to his forehead,as if he was blocking the sun from his eyes.

"Ohhhh,Ichigo! Why so hostile to your good ol' dad?"

Ichigo peeked around the corner of the hallway and down the stairs and rolled his eyes. His father was just too much sometimes.

"I'm not done packing dad,I'll be down in a minute."

Isshin flipped himself back up on his feet and smiled widely.

"Hiya! Got ya son!."

Ichigo smiled to himself. He was going to miss that big creep this summer.

Isshin was sending Ichigo,Karin and Yuzu to Okinawa for the summer with their uncle. Of course Ichigo hadn't turn him down but still he was all ready to help out with the clinic. Isshin had reassured him that he had helped enough during school and he deserved a if he would've stayed in Karakura for the summer,more bullshit with Rukia would have been sure to go down. Karin and Yuzu couldn't be anymore excited. 104 days at the beach was like heaven for the two girls. So today was the day that they were leaving. Ichigo had done most of his packing earlier in the week but he was making sure that Karin and Yuzu had everything with them.

Karin and Yuzu came running down the stairs,giggling and smiling widely.

Isshin hugged them tightly,preparing himself for another one of his many rants.

"Ohhhh,mother of my children! They're growing up so fast! What am I gonna do?"

He sank down to his knees and whimpered quietly,with his body curled into a ball. He was just too dramatic for no reason at all.

Ichigo kicked Isshin's side roughly.

"Get the hell up dad! We're gonna be late if you don't act your age.'

Isshin sniffed innocently and looked up to the tower that happened to be his son.

"But son..."

His words were cut off by a sudden punch in the face.

"GAHHH! WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO!"

Ichigo laughed and picked up all of the bags running out of the house to the car.

Karin and Yuzu followed quickly behind him.

"If you don't hurry old man,we'll catch a taxi!"

Ichigo called out to him in a taunting voice.

Isshin lay quietly on the floor rubbing his nose. He didn't say anything,he simply popped onto his feet and darted outside,tackling Ichigo to the ground.

"Hah! You thought you could pull one on your own dad? Think again Ichigo!"

Ichigo hissed at him but before he could counter,Karin and Yuzu cut in.

"Dad! I wanna get to the airport now."

Isshin lifted his hand up and slashed it through the air,as if he was saluting his daughters.

"As you wish!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes again.

"Whatever,just get us there in time."

Isshin,chopped Ichigo hard in his neck.

"DON'T BE A BUZZ KILL ICHIGO!"

His words were a scream but with some kind of hysterical tone.

Ichigo cut his eyes at him but said nothing else. Soon he would be at the airport. And then he would be on a plane to Okinawa for the whole summer!

Ichigo smiled to himself and secretly said his goodbyes to Karakura as he looked out of the window.

* * *

Nel ran down the stairs, her purple miniskirt flying up from the air resistance.

"Come on Grimmy,they're already in the car!"

Nel disappeared outside.

Grimmjow came grumbling down the stairs with a evident grimace on his face.

"Why the fuck do I have to carry all of the bags?"

He mumbled to himself as he dragged more than 12 _heavy_ bags out to the brand new car that Aizen had just bought his mother.

Grimmjow's mother had just gotten engaged to Aizen not even a week ago and they were going to Okinawa to celebrate in Aizen's summer home. Aizen was making them stay all summer but Grimmjow and Nel weren't exactly complaining. At least he could see the beach whenever he wanted to. 104 days of summer sunsets on the beach. That sounded good to anybody. Grimmjow wasn't really a fan of Aizen though. Yeah,he had tons and tons of money but why the hell would he want to marry his mother? Grimmjow didn't question it though and neither did Nel. Nel was just happy that she could shop for meaningless shit whenever she wanted to.

Grimmjow made his way outside to the car with a frown.

"You coulda helped Nel."

"Uh,no Grimm! I'm a lady and ladies don't carry around bags unless they're your purses."

She held up her right arm,her brand new Chanel handbag dangling from her forearm.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Nel was already spoiled but now Aizen was going to make her pure rotten.

Everyone piled into the car and began their drive to the outskirts of the airport.

Grimmjow looked out the window.

"Hey,you took the wrong turn to the airport mom."

Nel sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Duh,Grimm! We're taking Aizen's private jet."

Grimmjow blew his air out and looked out the window again.

"Of course we are."

Nel clapped her hands childishly as they approached the jet.

"Aghh! We're gonna have soooo much fun."

Grimmjow's mother joined in,the two girls squealing.

So far,he was not enjoying his "vacation".

* * *

Ichigo sighed for the hundredth time as he watched Isshin bear hug Yuzu and Karin again. Creating a scene for all of them.

"WAHHHHHH! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YOUR GOOD OL' DAD LIKE THIS.!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and pried his father off of his sisters.

"We gotta go dad,they called our flight like 10 minutes ago."

Isshin sniffed and wiped the snot away from his nose.

"F-fine.."

Ichigo grabbed their carry on bags and waved to his dad one last time as they gave the airport assistant their boarding passes. The assistant checked them and let them pass on. Yuzu turned around one more time to wave to her now sobbing father.

"Bye,daddy! We'll be fine."

Isshin waved back,snot running down his face,as well as tears.

"HAVE FUN SWEETHEART! AND KEEP ICHIGO IN CHECK!"

Yuzu smiled and ran to catch up with Ichigo and Karin that had began walking down to the plane.

Ichigo led the way to their seats,making sure that Karin and Yuzu were comfortable before he sat down himself.

Once Ichigo had taken his seat,the flight attendant came in on the intercom.

"Please take your seats and buckle yourselves in. We'll be taking off shortly."

Karin and Yuzu giggled to each other as they buckled each other in.

Ichigo smiled at them and adjusted his own seat belt.

Finally! Something awesome was going to happen. They were going to be in Okinawa for the whole fucking summer! How cool was that? Beaches,sunsets,and most importantly he could get away from all of his drama in Karakura. He was going to forget about his break up with Rukia and try to find some summer romance. If it was even possible.

* * *

Grimmjow yawned as the jet drove down the aisle way,preparing to lift it's self into the sky.

Nel frowned and snapped his mouth closed.

"Stop it Grimm! We're going to fucking Okinawa,stop whining."

Grimmjow cut her an annoyed look and gave her the magical finger.

"Yeah and after the summer's over, we gotta move _again_."

Nel sighed and turned to face her big brother.

"Aaaaaaaaaand your point is? Mom says that Karakura is really nice."

Grimmjow waved his hand carelessly at her,as if to tell her to leave him alone.

Nel huffed and turned around to look at the clouds as the plane pulled into the sky.

Grimmjow sighed again and mumbled to himself.

"Hopefully something good happens this summer."

* * *

**OI! So,I got rid of the other story because I didn't like it but so far I'm loving this one. It's gonna be pretty awesome once everything starts to unfold but for now,they're both on their way to Okinawa! If you have any questions about the story,just PM me or put it in a review. So speaking of reviews,wanna review me? ~Lady Erin**

**P.S! This story is all me and no one else. But I think that Mistress Bee is going to be writing another story soon. I'm not sure! But like I said,got any questions? Just ask!  
**


	2. He's cute!

Ichigo tried his best to contain his sister's excitement as they literally bounced around in their seats.

The plane had just landed but they wouldn't let anyone off of the plane until certain procedures were done and completed first.

Karin and Yuzu giggled and whispered to each other,leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

Ichigo sighed to himself and promised that that would be the last time this summer that he sighed. After all,this was suppose to be fun.

The flight attendant came in on the intercom letting them know that they could grab their bags and exit through the plane.

Karin and Yuzu popped up,grabbing their carry on bags and pulled Ichigo up and out of his seat.

"Come on Ichi! We gotta go and meet Uncle Shunsui at the bag pick up."

Ichigo just barely managed to grab his bag and let a small laugh escape him.

Karin ran ahead of Yuzu and Ichigo.

Ichigo led them in the direction of the baggage claim where their uncle stood.

Karin and Yuzu screamed cheerfully and ran over to him,hugging him tightly.

Shunsui gave a small laugh and hugged the small bodies as well.

"And how have you two been?"

Karin and Yuzu began to babble together at the time,making it almost impossible to respond back.

Ichigo caught up with 3 new bags in his hands.

"You coulda grabbed your bags first guys."

Shunsui laughed again,helping Ichigo with the bags.

"Hey Ichigo."

His smile was genuine.

Ichigo smiled,feeling better already.

All of the group walked towards the exit,piling into the car,driving to see where they were going to stay for the whole summer.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEP!"

Nel screamed as she got of the jet.

"It's so pretty mom!

Grimmjow exited the plane,ducking his head to make sure that he didn't bump it again.

Nel was right.

They had landed right in the back of Aizen's summer home.

The grass seemed much greener,while the water seemed too blue to be true.

Grimmjow touched his own hair.

The trees were tall and towered over the estate, creating the perfect shade to just sit outside if one really wanted to. The sun was high in the sky,meaning that they had plenty of time to still go to the beach.

Grimmjow smiled at the scenery. It felt good to be away from home. Maybe he was going to like this vacation.

Nel grabbed his hand,pulling him into the large estate.

Grimmjow's jaw dropped open.

Nice marble floors,vases of beautiful flowers and expensive paintings is what consisted of the living room.

Grimmjow followed Nel up the stairs.

The hallway covered in plush clean white carpets. The warm chocolate brown paint on the walls,complimented by the silk paintings.

Grimmjow opened a bedroom door to a massive room.

The walls were a welcoming golden brown,the white carpet continuing. In the middle of the room,sat a queen sized bed with two dressers on both sides. There was a large closet and two couches. There was two doors on each side of the room.

Grimmjow dropped his bags on the floor with a devilish smile.

"I call this room Nel!"

Nel came running up behind Grimmjow and her mouth hung open.

"No fair Grim! This room is awesome. Mine is smaller."

Grimmjow smiled again.

"Too bad! I called it first."

Nel pouted.

"Whatever Grimm,just get ready. We're goin' to the beach in like 5 minutes."

Grimmjow closed the door behind her and ran over to the bed. Throwing himself on it. The mattress swallowed him whole,the sheets covering up his existence. The mattress evened out,leaving Grimmjow on the surface. Grimmjow kicked his legs into the bed,finally feeling happy.

He sat up immediately as he heard the knock on the door.

"Come in."

Grimmjow crawled off of the bed,digging through his bags for his swimming trunks.

Grimmjow's mother came in,sitting down on the high bed.

"Well? You like it Grimmjow?

Grimmjow's head shot up,a wide giddy smile pasted on his face.

"It's fucking awesome mom."

His mother frowned.

"Language,Grimm."

Grimmjow kissed his mother on the cheek chastely and ran over to the right side of the room. He was just dying to see what was behind the door.

He turned the knob and laughed aloud as he saw the master bedroom.

He ran over to the left side of the room,to investigate the other door.

The left door revealed a small kitchen,pots,pans,plates,cups,silverware and even a full refrigerator and freezer all in tact.

Grimmjow screamed in his excitement and ran back to the bathroom.

"This place has a fucking kitchen mom!"

Grimmjow's mother laughed and exited the room,tossing over her shoulder one last thing.

"Get ready Grimm,we're going to the beach soon."

Grimmjow changed in record time,beating everyone downstairs.

Nel trotted down the stairs,with nothing but a towel dress,covering her bodacious breasts in the bikini that looked like it was going to pop.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Can you not dress like a hooker for one day?"

Nel gave him the finger and grabbed her sunhat,complete with a bow.

Aizen soon followed with Grimmjow's mother hanging onto his arm.

Nel giggled.

"You guys are too cute mom."

Aizen smiled and his fiance giggled.

Grimmjow sighed.

"Let's go guys!"

Nel obliged,running to the door,pushing Grimmjow out of the way.

Aizen laughed to his fiance and she laughed with him.

Grimmjow pushed Nel into the couch and ran out the door,laughing like a maniac.

Nel whined loudly following after him.

Grimmjow ran all the way to the beach,not even breaking a sweat. Nel caught up with him,her hands on her knees,her breathing hard.

"You didn't have to run so fast Grimm!"

Grimmjow laughed and threw his shirt off,claiming a beach chair. Nel took off her dress,placing it in the chair next to Grimmjow's.

They stood,side by side.

"Race you to the water?"

Grimmjow turned to face Nel,a sexy sinister smile on his face.

"Loser gets dunked in..head first."

Nel smiled,a smile resembling her older brother's.

"You're on asshole!"

And with that they took off,darting to the ocean's waves.

* * *

Ichigo dug his feet into the sand as he sat in a beach chair watching Karin and Yuzu make a sand castle.

Ichigo smiled and threw his shirt to the side.

"Aren't you gonna go swim Ichi?" Yuzu asked,looking up from her castle.

"Yeah."

Ichigo stood,bending over and stretching his body.

"Well,I'll be in the water if you need anything."

Shunsui waved him off with a smug smile.

Ichigo walked slowly to the waves,taking in anything and everything about the beach. Yeah,he could go to the beach in Karakura but it felt nice to be away from home.

* * *

Grimmjow took the lead of the race.

"HAH! YOU'LL NEVER WIN IF YOU'RE THAT SLOW NEL!"

Grimmjow called out to her. His head facing the opposite direction of where he was running.

Nel's eyes widened.

"Watch out Grimm. You're gonna run into him."

Grimmjow turned again,his vision set on Nel,instead of the front of him.

"Oh shut up Ne..."

His words were cut off as he came crashing into an oblivious Ichigo.

Ichigo and Grimmjow went rolling,dragging sand with them.

Grimmjow sat up,rubbing his head.

"S-sorry man.."

Ichigo sat up,scratching at his head. He lifted his head,making eye contact with his attacker.

Grimmjow stiffened.

This guy was beautiful!

Ichigo could feel his face getting hotter and he just knew that he was blushing. There was too many people around for something like this to happen. His sexuality was still a secret from everyone. And he didn't exactly want to tell everyone that he was gay while he was on vacation.

Grimmjow blinked numbly. His blush was too cute. Damn it. Grimmjow wanted to pin him down right then and there but that would blow his cover. Although Nel pretty much knew,his mother had know idea that he preferred his dick in some guy's ass over some slutty girl's loose hole.

Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair,feeling extremely lame. He always had some smug comment to say in situations like this but now... he was speechless. The carrot top bastard was just too cute!

Nel caught up to the scene staring at the two boys.

"What are you guys doing?"

Her words broke the awkward silence,causing the two boys to put their attention on her.

Ichigo blushed even harder as he eyes raked over Nel's body.

Grimmjow stood,finally feeling like himself.

"Nel,mind your damn business. Go bother someone else."

Nel huffed and walked away.

Grimmjow held out his hand, to Ichigo who seemed to be in shock.

Ichigo jumped and looked to Grimmjow to find shocking but sexy light blue eyes that matched his hair perfectly.

Grimmjow feeling more in his element let his ego ride out,releasing his sinister sexy smile.

Ichigo's blush reddened his face and he felt knees buckle as he tried to stand.

Grimmjow laughed to himself. He wanted a piece of that ass already.

Ichigo dusted himself off,finally standing to his full height.

He held out his hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow's brow rose in amusement.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

They shook hands.

Ichigo's mind instantly let loose. Maybe he _would_ find someone to keep his mind off of Karakura after all.

Grimmjow smiled to himself. This kid was way too cute for him to not bother hm. Grimmjow laughed aloud.

They both had just deemed their vacation a little bit more interesting.

* * *

**Hey! So here's chapter 2! These chapters are kinda long but I'm not complaining anyway. Stuff is gettin good! Review? **


	3. Cut the bullshit!

"So how long are you gonna be in Okinawa?"

Grimmjow looked up from his sandwich and for a moment stopped his hunt to get rid of all the tomatoes.

"Hmm,all summer. You?"

Ichigo's eyes lit up.

"Me too!"

Grimmjow's face split into a smile that matched Ichigo's.

"Really? That's weird."

Ichigo nodded,his smile still very much visible.

How awkward. They both found the other quite attractive and they were going to be in Okinawa all summer? Just their luck. In just about an hour, they had already become friends. Ichigo had even went as far as to take Grimmjow to meet Karin and Yuzu,along with Shunsui. Grimmjow properly introduced Ichigo to his family as well as Aizen. After the formalities they boys had went off,playing in the water and talking about things that didn't really matter.

Grimmjow took another bite out of his sandwich,Ichigo staring numbly at him.

Grimmjow's brow rose.

"Uh,can I help you?"

Ichigo shook his head and turned away to look at the water. The waves crashed against the shore,capturing the sand but eventually letting it go when high tide took its place. Ichigo held up his head with his hand,obviously mesmerized by the many shades of blue that were the ocean.

Grimmjow turned his head,falling into the same spell that Ichigo was under. Something about the blue water was just so calming.

Ichigo stood,stretching out his body again.

"Well I should get back. It's getting kinda late and the sun is gonna set soon."

Grimmjow looked up towards the sky,the blue fading into the yellow orange-ish forefront. The sun positioned perfectly.

Ichigo began to walk away when Grimmjow spoke suddenly.

"Hey! We should meet back here or somethin.."

Grimmjow curse at himself for sounding so lame. He never gave his prey this much power. He was suppose to run things, he always did.

Ichigo turned slowly.

"What do you mean?"

Grimmjow sighed and ran his hand through his unruly blue locks.

"Like you know,we can hang out tomorrow...if you want."

Grimmjow turned his head away from Ichigo's innocent face. Seriously this kid was too cute and it was making him feel lamer than ever!

Ichigo smiled widely.

"Yeah,sure! What time?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened. That lame pick up line actually worked?

"Uh,I don't know,how about.."

Ichigo cut him off,handing him a napkin with a phone number on it.

"That's the number of the place I'm staying at. Just call me and let me know when."

Ichigo walked away and when he was sure that Grimmjow couldn't see him anymore,he let his blush take over his face.

Grimmjow stood,his gaze fixed on the napkin. He laughed victoriously as he walked back to Nel and the others.

"Hook,line sinker..done."

* * *

"Ichigo! The phone's for you."

Ichigo peeked his head out from the bathroom,his tooth brush hanging from his mouth.

"Who is it?"

Karin rolled her eyes.

"Hey,who's this?"

Grimmjow sighed into the phone.

"Grimmjow,we met yesterday."

"Ohh,hey Grimmjow. Hold on."

Karin covered the phone with her hand to block out her scream.

"ICHIGO,IT'S GRIMMJOW! YOU MET HIM YESTERDAY!"

"Oh,I'm comin'"

Karin moved her hand off of the mouth. Grimmjow shook his head,even with her hand over it,she still had a pretty big mouth.

Ichigo trotted down the stairs,pulling a a gray v-neck t-shirt over his head. His white skinny jeans still unbuttoned.

"Button your pants Ichigo."

Ichigo looked down and did as he was told. Grabbing the phone with his left hand,he answered in a happy voice.

"Hey."

"Uh,hey. What was that all about?"

Ichigo laughed quietly.

"Nothing,I was brushing my teeth."

"Ohhh."

"So where we goin'?"

Grimmjow sighed into the phone again.

"I can't leave the house,so you're gonna have to come to me."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Ohh,sure no problem. Where is it?"

Grimmjow let his breath out again.

"I'll send a car to pick you up."

"Pick me up?"

"Yeah just be ready in 5 minutes.

The line went dead. This guy didn't really have any manners.

Ichigo hung up the phone and went looking for his gray converse.

A part of him wanted to look good when he saw Grimmjow.

* * *

The limo pulled up at the large gateway.

The car drove through the gates and Ichigo's mouth dropped.

This house was fucking huge! Grimmjow was staying here for the summer?"

Ichigo was escorted to the living room of the estate where he was told to wait.

It didn't take long for Grimmjow to come and get him.

He wasn't even halfway down the steps when he called out to him.

"Come on."

Ichigo followed quickly behind him.

Grimmjow pushed open the door to his bedroom and Ichigo nearly died.

"This is _your _room?"

Grimmjow smiled.

"Yeah,all mine."

Ichigo choked on his disbelief.

"W-wow. Wish my room was this big."

Grimmjow scoffed.

"Meh,it's ok, It'd be better if I had someone to share it with."

"Hey,you got a sister. Sleep with her."

Grimmjow threw a pillow at Ichigo's face.

"That's gross Ichi.'

Ichigo smiled.

"You called me Ichi."

Grimmjow collapsed into the bed.

"Yeah,so?"

"Only my sisters call me that."

Ichigo sat on the bed,just inches away from Grimmjow.

"Yeah, well now I'm callin you that too."

Ichigo smiled. Something about Grimmjow just made him want to touch all over him. He liked him there was no doubt about it,but he couldn't tell what Grimmjow was thinking.

Ichigo fell back into the bed and sighed out of being content.

"I could stay here all day."

Grimmjow fell back again,laying right now to Ichigo.

"Then why don't you?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Can I?"

"Why not? We have extra rooms."

Ichigo's eyes lit up but then their sparkle faded away.

"I can't. I gotta stay with Karin and Yuzu."

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo.

"They'll be fine. They're with your uncle right?"

"Well yeah.."

"Then shut up and have some fun. That is what you're here for right?"

Ichigo smiled and sat up,sitting himself on his knees.

Grimmjow smiled at him. Maybe he could play with him for a bit.

Grimmjow pulled at Ichigo's arm,bringing him down to him. Ichigo caught himself,just inches away from Grimmjow's lips. Grimmjow's sexy smile crept onto his lips.

"No one's home."

Ichigo blushed and tried to pull himself up and away from Grimmjow but Grimmjow's grip was tight. Grimmjow laughed aloud,rolling over and pinning Ichigo down under him. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard.

"So what are we gonna do?"

Grimmjow brought his head in closer,closing the space between him and Ichigo's neck. Ichigo whined quietly as he felt Grimmjow's hot breath blow on to his neck. Ichigo tried to contain himself,biting down on his lip to keep from moaning. Even though he was gay,he had never had a boyfriend or even kissed a boy. Grimmjow's lips met his neck and Ichigo felt several soft kisses trail along his neck. Ichigo gasped and his dick grew hard.

Grimmjow felt the new addition to the group and laughed aloud.

Ichigo blushed harder. Ichigo pulled his arm free and placed his hand over his now hard cock.

"I didn't exactly plan on doing...this."

Another laugh.

"Oh,relax Ichigo! Besides,you know you want it."

Want. He wanted a lot of things and this was one of them. Ichigo closed his eyes and let Grimmjow continue his assault on his neck.

* * *

**OI! What's up? This is my third chapter for this story today! And I feel like writing another. So yeah review? ~Lady Erin**


	4. Summer's end!

Grimmjow rolled over from his position on top of Ichigo and sighed. Ichigo let out his breath and looked to his side,facing Grimmjow.

"So..."

Grimmjow turned his head slowly,meeting Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes. Grimmjow smiled and took it upon himself to kiss the boy softly on his lips. Ichigo whined in the kiss and fought the urge to pull Grimmjow back for more. There was a knock on the door and Grimmjow grunted.

Nel came in with a large plastic bag in her.

"Mom and Aizen brought food. Here asshole."

Ichigo sat up,along with Grimmjow and Nel's eyes widened. She smirked and walked over to the bed.

"And who are you cutie?"

Nel flipped her hair,moving it so her cleavage was visible to Ichigo. Ichigo's blush jumped on his face and he immediately looked up at the ceiling.

"Uh,Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked up and momentarily stopped his dig through the bag of food. Grimmjow frowned as he witnessed Nel shove Ichigo's face into her breasts.

"God,Nel! Get a life."

Nel looked to Grimmjow,a pout on her face. She smashed Ichigo's head in further,sending his arms flailing.

"I'm just givin' him a hug Grimm."

She pushed his face out,placing a quick kiss on his lips. Ichigo's blush deepened. Grimmjow flicked Nel off,telling her to leave the room. Nel flipped up the back of her skirt,showing Ichigo her purple thong. Ichigo turned his head,sputtering.

"G-Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow stood,pushing Nel to the doorway.

"Goodbye whore."

Nel peeked around Grimmjow,blowing Ichigo a quick kiss.

"Call me cutie!"

Ichigo felt sick to his stomach. For the most he could handle girls flirting with him,hell he even dated one for a while but that was just...off? Ichigo sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Is she always like that?"

Grimmjow slammed the door.

"Who Nel? Hell yeah,she's a slut."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he choked on the bit of rice that he had began to chew on. Grimmjow patted him on the back,laughing quietly.

"You'll get use to her."

Ichigo's eyes lit up.

"We're gonna be spending that much time together?"

Grimmjow smirked.

"And you know it Ichi."

* * *

Ichigo frowned as the wind steered his hopeless kite into yet another tree. He sighed and let go of the rope,the kite flowing with the wind away from Ichigo. Grimmjow jogged over to him,his kite high in the sky,trailing behind him. He laughed at his small efforts and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Just let it go. It'll come back to you."

Ichigo smiled,removing Grimmjow's arm off of his shoulder.

"Yeah,whatever."

Grimmjow smiled back at him. His hand snaking up to his shoulder.

It had been about 2 weeks since they were Okinawa and they were best friends already. They spent almost day together,doing something different everyday. The day before they had went para-sailing at which Ichigo failed miserably,falling into the water multiple times. So Grimmjow had promised him that they would do something more laid back. And flying kites was Ichigo's idea of laid back. But it appeared that Ichigo still sucked at that.

Grimmjow began to walk down the sidewalk,his kite still in his hand. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Where ya goin Grimm?"

"I'm hungry,come on."

Ichigo ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Grimmjow yawned and stretched his arms above his head. With a sigh,he brought his knees up to his chest.

Ichigo watched him closely,his eyes running over every inch of him. Grimmjow was clearly gorgeous. And the best part was that he was into him! Okinawa was his best friend at the moment. Ichigo smiled to himself at his thoughts and mimicked Grimmjow's position.

The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon,creating a yellowish orange that caught the boy's eyes. Something about the sunset was just mesmerizing. Grimmjow turned his head to the side,allowing himself a quick glimpse of Ichigo. He smiled. He really liked this kid but it was too bad that the summer was basically over. They would both be leaving on the same day. It seemed like just yesterday that they had met. It was weird. In all of their time together,they never once watched the sunset together.

Grimmjow turned back to face the sunset but was only forced to look back at Ichigo when the other boy,placed his hand on top of Grimmjow's. Grimmjow's eyes dropped his hand and he couldn't help but smile. This kid was just too much. He tightened his grip on his hand and pulled him down onto the sand with him. Ichigo lay loosely on top of Grimmjow,his hand gently placed on his right cheek.

"This is the last time we're gonna see each other."

His words were followed with a smile but sounded sad nonetheless.

Grimmjow held his hand in place,bringing his face down into a quick kiss. Ichigo's lips curled into a smile,causing Grimmjow to press his lips harder to his. Ichigo pulled back slowly,a pout on his face.

In just a matter of months they had both fallen for each other. Or at least they really liked each other. No one said anything about love...right?

Ichigo stood suddenly,brushing the sand off of his shorts. He held out his hand.

"Come on,we gotta go."

Grimmjow smirked,grabbing his hand for support as he pulled himself up and off of the sand.

* * *

Their bags were packed. Now all that was left was to say goodbye.

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow,his hand extended out. Grimmjow's eyes sparkled as he revealed his sexy smile one last time for Ichigo.

They shook hands.

Grimmjow,looked down into the palm oh his hand where a tiny piece of paper had been placed. He looked to Ichigo,confused blue eyes to smiling brown ones.

"Call me asshole."

Ichigo smiled widely.

"Goodbye Grimmjow."

Grimmjow sighed.

"Goodbye Ichigo."

Ichigo turned,not wanting to say anything else,for if he had,he was sure that he could've cried. It's amazing how attached you can be to someone and not even notice it. Ichigo walked away,not looking back,entering his gate and boarding his plane back to Karakura.

Grimmjow did the same,exiting the airport and making his way to the jet.

Grimmjow's mother looked out the window.

"I'm gonna miss Okinawa. So many good memories."

Grimmjow sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Yeah me too."

* * *

**OI! Ok,so kinda short compared to some of the other chapters but still what ya think? ~Lady Erin**


	5. Destiny's meet!

Ichigo dropped his bags onto the floor with a deep sigh.

He was home. After the kick ass summer that still seemed to be lingering in his head and the obvious summer romance that had occurred,he was home.

Back in good ol' Karakura.

How nice.

Karin and Yuzu didn't look too happy to be back either. Evident frowns taped on their faces,while their constant sighs emphasized it.

Isshin happened to be at work they day that came back and Ichigo was somewhat grateful for it. At least he could mope around in his room all day. That was the only thing that he wanted to do. He missed the beaches. He missed the sunsets. But he really missed Grimmjow.

Ichigo dragged his feet up the stairs,his bag banging into the steps. As he trudged into his bedroom,he slammed the door out of depression and plopped his whole body down into the mattress. He shoved his face into the pillow and screamed as loud as he could.

He needed to relieve his stress someway.

He flipped his body over,his head cushioned by the pillow. He looked to the ceiling. And with another sigh,he thought of Grimmjow.

"I wonder what you're doing."

* * *

Grimmjow sighed into yet another box,as he began to unpack all of his stuff.

They had just moved to Karakura,one of the catches to staying in Okinawa for the whole summer. His mother had always been a big spender so now they had boxes upon boxes,upon boxes to unpack. The only real fucked up part that had Grimmjow so pissed was that she wasn't helping unpack anything at all! The same went for Nel too. If it wasn't theirs then they weren't touching it.

Nel tapped on his open door with a giddy smile on her face.

"Aren't ya gonna call Ichigo? You promised you would."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her but continuing to his magic box nonetheless.

He didn't need to start drama with her. He was already feeling down. He missed the stupid kid already. And yeah he wanted to call him but Nel would've gotten to much enjoy at of that. So it was like his was denying himself the pleasure that he wanted to keep his cool. A bit selfish right?

Nel rolled her eyes out of boredom,Grimmjow had not given her the reaction that she wanted. So she skipped away,running down the hallway to her own bedroom.

Grimmjow sighed again,falling down onto his floor.

There was no way that he was going to being able to unpack all of the boxes before school started.

School. Oh,yay school! He couldn't wait for that. He was going to be forced into yet another school with people that he didn't know. It was a pain in the ass to start over every time his mother found a new husband. Grimmjow silently prayed to himself that he wouldn't have to move anymore after this. For some odd reason,he had a feeling that Karakura might not be that bad. Awkward,but still. Something about the town just seemed welcoming in a sense.

He looked into a box and smiled as his eyes scanned over a plethora of photos from Okinawa. Most of them being Ichigo.

He picked a few up,going through them slowly,with a content smile on his face. And he vowed to himself.

He was going to see him again.

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The school bell rung,signaling that the first day of school had just begun.

Ichigo turned around in his desk,facing the front.

Another day,another sigh.

That's all school seemed to do for him.

It was just another year of being in the top 3 of his school, working his ass off and being bored to death. That sounded so welcoming. His friends were right. He was a workaholic. He never let himself have any fun. He always denied himself what he really wanted to do. It was his way of securing him a good future. Which was really starting to look like running the family clinic. But in all actually, Ichigo had no idea what he wanted to do with himself. He didn't know what he liked but he knew that working in the clinic was no his dream job. It was his senior year and he just knew that he was going to be stressing himself out about his career choices later in the year.

He sighed in his hand and looked ahead at his teacher.

Kuchiki-sama walked to his desk,placing his bag on top of it. And with a bland stern look,he addressed his class.

"Good morning,class."

The class responded in unison.

"Good morning,Kuchiki-Sama."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and was one of the few that didn't say anything at all.

Kuchiki-Sama was Rukia's older brother and just happened to be his teacher. How fucked up right? He had never liked him but had always had to pass him own due to Ichigo actually doing his work. But now that Rukia and Ichigo had broken up he was sure that Byakuya was going to make his senior year hell. Even though,Rukia had broken up with him.

Kuchiki-Sama's eyes locked onto Ichigo and his eyes narrowed. He looked up from Ichigo as the young male cut his eyes at him. He was not in the mood. He was still dreading the fact that the summer was over and school was back in style. But still,he figured that Grimmjow was feeling the same way. Byakuya looked to the class and he spoke in his even voice.

"We have a new student this year. So let's all welcome him."

Byakuya held out his hand to his side,as to show off the new student. Everyone turned to the door,as he the handle turned and the new student stepped in.

The class was shocked into silence. As was Ichigo himself.

The new student stood quietly next to Kuchiki-Sama with his broad shoulders back. He stood easily about six inches taller than Byakuya. His ocean blue eyes were calm as he stared into the middle of the classroom,focusing on nothing but the floor.

Kuchiki-Sama held out his hand to the student,shaking hands with him.

"This is our new student...Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Ichigo's heart stopped. Grimmjow? Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? Why did that sound familiar? Apparently his brain had shut off because any normal person would remember such frightening but sexy blue eyes and perfectly cropped hair. His eyes were clued to him but he didn't really feel anything. That wasn't Grimmjow. No. It couldn't be,not his Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smiled that smile of his. That sexy grin that only Ichigo knew how to handle. But even then,his knees went weak. Grimmjow looked up from the spot on the floor and he looked around the room. Installing fear into each and every last one of his classmates.

"I look forward to meeting everyone."

His grin expanded on his face,upgrading to the status of a shit-eating one.

He closed his eyes to blink and turned his head towards the window. He nearly gasped aloud when his eyes spotted orange. Orihime nearly fainted when Grimmjow's eyes skimmed over her,desperately trying to find the orange again. His eyes lost their sparkle as he seemingly failed. Byakuya patted his back and Grimmjow let himself feel disappointment. He had actually thought that he had saw Ichigo. How stupid. Right now Ichigo was somewhere else forgetting about him. Or at leas that's what he thought.

"You can take a seat by ."

Ichigo's eyes lit up and they darted to the front of the classroom.

Grimmjow's met his and he couldn't help but smile yet again. His eyes were dancing now. That was him.

That was his strawberry.

* * *

**OI! So here's the next chapter. I was gonna make it longer but then I decided to stop it right here with them seeing each other again. I hope that's ok but yup...review?**


	6. Confrontation!

Grimmjow slammed his locker door,shaking it. He winced at the sudden _clank_ it made.

Ichigo slid up to him,placing himself on the wide spread of the lockers in the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving to Karakura?"

Grimmjow smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you lived in Karakura?"

Ichigo's face split into a wide grin.

"Fair enough."

It was lunch time and so far Ichigo and Grimmjow had realized that they would be sitting together in every class that had,due to their last names and alphabetical order. They weren't complaining though. It was almost too good to be true. I mean how many times did this actually happen?

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo from his position on the lockers and dragged him to the cafeteria.

Ichigo caught up on his feet.

"You know we can eat outside."

"Yeah we gotta have somethin' to eat first."

Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo smiled again.

Maybe school wasn't going to be that bad with him around. Besides,he was so happy to see him that he didn't care who really saw them at this point. Yeah,it was still a secret that he was gay and he had went through all of the trouble to keep it a secret by dating Rukia but,hey,Grimmjow made him let go. And everyone knew that he needed that. It was like he was back in Okinawa laying on the sand with him again. And he loved that feeling.

Grimmjow turned to him,his eyes sparkling again. Ichigo lost himself. He was completely lost. He had seen that sparkle so many times in Okinawa but he hadn't known just how much he really missed it until seeing it now. A content smile tugged at his lips and he sighed to himself.

Grimmjow punched his arm lightly.

"Stop daydreamin' and come on."

* * *

Nel stomped into the cafeteria,her hair shaken into her eyes.

She spotted Grimmjow and Ichigo sitting at a table near the back and growled at her discovery. Marching over to them,she screamed from a distance.

"GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow's head shot up and a majority of the rice that he was chewing came out of his mouth.

Nel approached them like a hurricane,her face red and her attitude pissy. She grabbed him by his shirt,lifting him out of his seat.

"What the hell! You son of a bitch,you put in the wrong class asshole. Start talkin,NOW!"

Grimmjow blinked twice.

"TALK BITCH!"

Ichigo stood,putting his hands out in front of him.

"Do you have to make a scene?"

"YOU,shut up berry bitch! No one was talkin' to your scary ass!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he blushed.

Berry bitch? That was new.

Grimmjow released Nel's grip on him and he laughed loudly.

"What's wrong you don't like lesbians?"

Nel's face reddened. and Ichigo looked to Grimmjow. Grimmjow shook his head,already knowing what Ichigo's question was.

"He put me in a fucking class with Chizuru fucking Honshō!"

Ichigo covered his mouth,trying to contain his laughter and Grimmjow threw his head back,as his body shook with laughter.

Nel stomped her foot again,practically screaming.

"SHUT UP YOU BLUE HAIRED BASTARD!"

Grimmjow's face changed,displaying a serious look as he pushed flipped Nel off.

"Go find something else to do. It's not funny anymore."

Grimmjow began to sit down but before he could,Nel pulled the chair out from under room,making him fall to the ground.

Nel let the laughter rip as she walked away,sticking up both of her middle fingers.

"Suck on that Grimmy-bitch!"

Grimmjow cursed to himself as she stood,wiping off the dirt from his pants.

The cafeteria was silent and all eyes were on their table.

Ichigo blushed again,sitting down quietly and placing his head down on the table.

Grimmjow rubbed at his butt,grimacing.

"I can't stand that slut."

Ichigo turned his head,looking up to Grimmjow.

"Why did she call me berry bitch? What does that even mean?"

Grimmjow laughed loudly,bringing all of the attention back to the two boys yet again.

"Stop Grimm!"

Grimmjow kicked his legs up,laughing so hard that he feel backwards in his chair. Ichigo saw the collapse figure and took it as his opportunity to laugh just as loud.

"Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at him.

"Shut up berry bitch."

Ichigo frowned,placing his head back onto the table and Grimmjow smirked.

* * *

The noise on the rooftop came to a halt as the three terrors stepped into the concrete.

Nnoitra Jiruga,Gin Ichimaru,and Coyote Stark stood as if there famous. Which in this case,more so infamous. They installed terror into everyone that they saw. Ichigo turned from his gaze of the town to find the three. His body stiffened. They hadn't been kicked out this year after all. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo,seeing his facial expression turn to horror.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ichigo was still frozen. Grimmjow followed Ichigo's vision and noticed the three,the tall lanky one's eyes set on him. Grimmjow scoffed and looked to Ichigo again.

"Those guys aint scary,Ichi."

Ichigo eyes' widened and turned around,facing the town again. He began to whisper furiously.

"You see the tall one."

Grimmjow turned and looked.

"Yeah,the lanky one?"

"Yeah,thats him. That's Nnoitra. He's fucking crazy! He got kicked out Las Noches High and they sent him here last year."

Grimmjow blinked.

"Ok...what's Las Noches?"

Ichigo nearly screeched but he managed to keep it in.

"It's where are all the crazies and psycho path teenagers go because they're too young to be in put in a real crazy house."

"Oh..and that's bad?"

Ichigo flicked Grimmjow's nose.

"Yes,Grimmjow! He got kicked _out_ of Las Noches!"

Grimmjow looked back to the Nnoitra and he frowned.

"That lanky fucker is _that_ bad? Hmm,go figure."

Ichigo sighed and continued on.

"The one next to him is Gin. No one really knows too much about him and that's what makes him so scary! He knows anything and everything but anyone else does."

Grimmjow huffed.

"So he's a quiet nerd with a creepy smile? Aint that bad."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"And the last one is their leader,Stark. He's not all that bad. He's mostly laid back but when he gets angry enough,he'll cut your eyes out."

Grimmjow blinked and turned to get a look at the primera.

"That guy looks like he just woke up."

Ichigo stiffened.

"Don't talk so loud,they might..."

"Ichigo,calm the fuck down. None of them are scary at all. If anything the tall one is fucking creepy."

Nnoitra turned his head,hearing the comment that was made.

Ichigo made a girlish whining noise and pulled on Grimmjow's arm,whispering furiously.

"Look what you did asshole! Now they're coming over here. Come one,maybe we can leave before they get here."

Grimmjow pulled on Ichigo's hand,as he tried to walk away.

"Nah,I think I wanna meet 'im."

Ichigo whined to Grimmjow,trying depserately to get him to leave.

Ichigo usually would've stood his ground but he just didn't want any drama to pop off on the first day back. He was having a surprisingly good day and he didn't want the three terrors to ruin anything.

Nnoitra apparoached Grimmjow,his teeth showing,making him look that much creepier.

"What did ya say little kitty?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"That you're a creepy lanky asshole,you fuckin' pirate. What's with the eyepatch?"

Nnoitra laughed loudly,turning back to his group.

"Oi,Stark! This smurf's got a backbone."

Stark gave a him a lazy look and walked to the scene. Gin followed closely behind him.

"Well,well what's this? A blue kitty?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes again.

"I aint a kitty,snake bitch."

Gin clicked his tongue.

"Now,now,that wasn't nice."

Stark scratched at his head.

"What was the point of coming over here,Nnoi?"

Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah,Nnoi."

Ichigo squirmed as Nnoitra cut his eyes at them both.

"I told ya not ta call me that Stark! And you shut up kitty bitch. You and your little strawberry would be better off gettin the hell out of here."

Ichigo frowned.

Why was everyone calling him a berry today?

Grimmjow laughed and pushed Nnoitra,making him almost fall. Ichigo's eyes widened.

Grimmjow began to walk away from the scene and Ichigo followed. Grimmjow called over his shoulder as he departed the roof.

"If I were you,I'd watched your back,Pirate. Kitty doesn't like to play games."

Nnoitra stood straight,watching as Ichigo and Grimmjow walked away from them.

Gin laughed.

"Well isn't he just a little blue terror?"

* * *

**OI! So here's the wonderful chapter that I put off for a little bit. I think it's a bit long but once I got to the rooftop scene I just couldn't stop. So,yay,new characters! My favs too. Anyway,some stuff might be popping off soon but for now,review? ~Lady Erin**


End file.
